Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit.
Description of Related Art
In a power supply circuit that obtains an output voltage from an input voltage by performing a power supply operation, an output capacitor is connected to an output terminal thereof (see JP-A-H4-225174, etc.).
For example, in a power supply circuit formed as a linear regulator, when such an output capacitor is not connected to an output terminal thereof, an output voltage becomes unstable (for example, an output voltage oscillates or varies significantly due to an abrupt load variation). A continued operation of the power supply circuit in such an unstable state may destabilize an operation of any other circuit than the power supply circuit and, in some cases, leads to deterioration or breakage of a circuit element in the power supply circuit or a circuit element outside the power supply circuit.